I wish you'd get Gelato more often
by SkyLove1
Summary: DISCLAIMER: IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC OR DON'T LIKE PRUITA LEAVE NOW


_**PruIta Fluff**__** **CAUTION: IT'S SO FLUUUFFFFFFYYYYY**_

A small sigh escaped the Italian's lips, boredom etched on his gentle face. He lazily swirled his fork in his pasta, hand on cheek, glancing up at the clock every so often. He jumped, hearing a knock on the door. He stepped up from where he sat, fixing his tie as he went to the door, opening it slowly.

"Ita-chan!" Came a familiar voice, arms embracing him, small frame pressed against one much larger. "h-huh? Oh ciao Gilbert." He smiled sheepishly, arms stuck to his side. The Prussian noticed how tense and tightly wound he was being, finally realizing the reason, "Oh sorry!" His face flushed a bright red, releasing him. Feliciano chuckled, "It's-a okay!" He assured him gently, "So what brings you-a here?"

Gilbert let out a nervous laugh, looking away, scratching the back of his head, "Oh um, I was just wondering , since it's hot out and I'm a little bored, so I w-was wondering…" Feli tilted his head, a little confused on what the Prussian man was trying to say. "Would you like to get some Gelato with me?" He tensed, looking back down at him, red eyes brimming with worry.

Feli's smile returned, his soft brown eyes showing slight affection towards Gilbert, "Si, I'd-a like to!" Gilbert's face lit in clear surprise, "Really?! I-I mean, kesesese, awesome! But not as awesome as me of course!" Feli's eyes rolled, in a playful matter. It's not that it had aggravated him in anyway but it was just the thing he would have expected him to say, much like a punch line or a catch phrase.

"When would you-a like to go?" Veneziano popped the next question. Prussia paused, he hadn't thought this through, and he hadn't even expected Feliciano to say yes. "Um, well maybe…," He stuttered and stammered through his words, his face getting redder by the minute. "How about later tonight, some Gelato under the stars would be sweet~" Feli suggested, seeing as he wasn't quite able to speak correctly. Gilbert just nodded, looking away; his face flared a bright red. "I'll-a see you then!"

Gil nodded again, turning and walking away. Half-way down the Italian's drive-way he paused, calling over his shoulder, "See you later Feli!"

_-LATER-_

There was a thin silence that hung in the air as Feli waited Gilbert's arrival; he glanced at the clock, hm, only 5 more minutes. What's making him so nervous? He's just getting some Gelato with a friend, why is he shaking? Maybe it was just cold, yeah that had to be the reason, there's nothing else it could be. But then, what were the butterflies that fluttered furiously through his stomach? He shook his head, as if to shake away the feeling.

There was the knock at the door, the knock that he had been so anxious about. He rose from his seat, the unsettling feelings edging away slowly as he opened the door. "Are you ready?" Gil asked, although Feli barely heard him, looking down at the flowers he held. "What are those-a for?" He blinked and pointed to the bouquet of soft pastel white flower lilies. The albino grinned, "For you of course! Awesome, right?" With a small nod from the Italian, the flowers were exchanged into his own hands. His brown eyes widened as he blinked back up at the man, a small blush etched onto his face.

Gilbert grin widened at the adorable expression of the Italian nation. He scuffed his hair gently, "I'll wait for you while you put those up, alright?" Italy nodded quickly, turning to put them into a vase. As he waited, Gilbert fidgeted nervously. He was playing the cool card but how long would it be until Feliciano finally found out how nervous he was or his intentions of the night? It wasn't too bad, it's just that lately, seeing him skip around, smiling and laughing, and it seemed that his crush on the young Italian had grown.

As Feli stepped from the door, there was a small breeze that seemed to close it behind him. Perfect, it was as if fate was drawing him closer, or more or less _forcing_ him closer. Gil offered him an arm, and of course Feli took it, wrapping his own around it, pressing close as he shivered. Prussia's blush deepened, wondering if the Italian had even noticed what he was doing, or maybe he did and he just didn't care.

"Are you cold?" Feliciano blinked up at him, and as he was about to deny it, he sneezed. It was a small, light sneeze that sent Gilbert's mind into orbit, Mein gott he could be so adorable! He slid off his jacket, placing it on Feli. It wasn't his size of course, and it hang from his small frame. Nevertheless, he grasped the arms of it, snuggling into it, his nose buried into the collar. "G-Grazie Gilbert." There was a twinge of satisfactory tugged in his mind, his chest puffed a little bigger.

Feli licked at his gelato, smiling softly at Gilbert. "So," The non-nation ventured, "how've you be-"He stopped mid-sentence, his face freezing. Feli tilted his head, completely oblivious to the small bit of his frozen treat that had found its way to his nose. Oh gosh that was adorable. Gil glanced away, his face tinting a darker shade of red, "Y-you have some um..." He pointed to his own nose. Feli attempted to look at his nose, going cross-eyed for a second before puffing gently in slight frustration, "I don't see it."

Gilbert leaned over the table, tilting Feli's face up by his chin and wiping his nose softly with a napkin. "There you go." He flushed, noticing the proximity of their faces; Feliciano seemed to notice as well. Before he could pull back to sit down, soft lips pressed against his. The contact lasted for just a second, before Italy pulled away, his curl twitching lightly.

"I-I'm-a sorry!" He pulled away, his face in a deep shaded red, trembling lightly. "I-I wasn't-a thinking, I'm sorry!" He continued to apologize before he was silenced by Gilbert's small laughs. "W-why are you laughing?" He sniffled, his eyes glossy with tears. "I'm not laughing at you," He assured him, his face soft, "I just wish you'd get gelato on your nose more often~"

WELP THAT FAILED


End file.
